beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nigel Watariagani
Nigel Watariagani is tetsuya' s older brother. After tetsuya's dissappearance. Nigel Watariagani got Dark gasher Nigel was also known as the unknown gasher. Nigel was born in Mexico because his dads sended him to a beyblade academy in Mexico. He grew up to be Mexico's top bladers. He also was the unknown gasher where he was called the red crab with the tall feet. He also had a difficult time when he was young because people used he wasntt good enoghh to be in the mexican academy it all changed after the journey in japan where he saw his little brother tetsuya lying in the floor tetsuya said sorry and gave dark gasher to his older brother Nigel. Nigel went back to Mexico everyone was shocked about his new strength. He destroyed the strongest bladers in Mexico. On the journey in the USA. Dr.Ziggourat was pleased to see Nigel and his strength so he joined Nigel in WBO. He first appeared in metal victors. He was really strong in WBO. He later joins his Dream Team the Chinese team where he joins with Aguma, Dashan, Chi yun, Chao Xin and Ryutaro. Nigel was one of the eight bladers to battle Stanley to destroy him. It is shown that he respects Dashan Wang, Chi Yun Li, Aguma, Ryutaro and Chao Xin. He never gives up any battle. It is also shown that he is Benkei's biggest rival even though he never won a battle against him. Nigel always relies on his bey Dark Gasher. He never appeared in metal fusion, metal masters and metal fury. The Battles and Outcome of Nigel Metal Victors Pure Etman and other Mexican bladers - Loss (In the flashback when he was young) Pure Etman and other Mexican bladers - Won Dr.Ziggourat - no outcome WBO bladers - Won Yu Tendo - Won Yu Tendo - Won Vikram - Won Tobio Oike - Won Takashi, Osamu and Akira - Won Jigsaw - Won X3 Selen and Enzo Garcia - Won Team Mauritius - Won Django - Won Team Middle East - Won Anton and Team Russia - Won Teru Saotome - Won Yu Tendo, Yuki and Nile - Won Tsubasa Otori and Kyoya Tategami - No outcome Marcus - Won Demure - Won Benkei Hanawa - No outcome Kenta Yumiya - Loss Daniel - Loss (tag with Fred) Metal Cross-Line Mountain bladers - Won Django - Won Dick - Won x20 Tobio Oike - No outcome (stopped by Ryutaro) Fred - Won Fred - Loss Benkei - Draw Nigerian Tournament - Winner (champion of the tournament) Dick's dad - Won Genemasal - Won Fred - Won Metal League Demure - Won Hyoma - No outcome (stopped by Gingka) Gingka Hagane - Loss Dr.Ziggurat - Won Coach Steel - Won Zeo - Loss Dick - Won x20 Klaus - Draw Bao - Won Ryutaro Fukami - Loss Yu Tendo - Won Dr.Ziggurat - Won Dick's grandad - Won Anonymous bladers of tower of Afghanistan - Won x7 Aldim bhakan - Won Benkei Hanawa - Draw Beyblade Mad Gasher - His first bey he used in several old flashback. His Dad got this bey from his grandad who was from koma village. When he was forced to move Mexico he gave it to his younger brother Tetsuya and got Storm Pit. Storm Pit - This the bey he had before his original bey. He uses it in the flashback where he was forced to battle Pure Etman and his hundred friends. This bey was made by madoka. Nigel's Dad bought it from there and sended it to Nigel when he was in Mexico. Dark Cancer - This is his original bey. It is a powerful bey which was used and seen in every Metal Anime Series. His little brother used it first but gets killed by Ziggurat but he gave the bey to Nigel and dissapears. This bey has the Crab spirit. This bey is really powerful in balance and attack. It was thesecond bey in metal fusion which can Change modes. The first one is Dark Bull. This is one of the beys who two people controlled. This is similar to Dark Bull because both beys were made by Doji. Both Beys are red and they have the Dark fusion wheel. Special Moves Crab attack Censory Gash - It is Nigel's second move he used this move whenever he was stuck and had nothigg to do. Six Crab Shake - A move Tetsuya created in Metal Fusion but Nigel kept the move as his secret weapon. Operation O - Another move which was created by tetsuya to trick people but Nigel kept the move whenever he needed to save him from a wild thing. Six Crab Sea King - This move also is tetsuya's old move it is similar to six crab Shake Nigel just kept the move to beat opponent easily. Super double gasher - The third move created by Nigel it is his third most powerful move ever. The red Crab - It is the fourth move he created and was used against strong opponents. It is really strong move of his. Avalanche fist - It is the fifth move he created and is his most powerful move ever he used. Height Mode - It is when the track get bigger it is a mode change similar to beat lynx tall spin track. When tetsuya used this move he always said track change it is the same but different names. Solid Iron Wall - It is the sixth move he created. This move is his most powerful move to defend himself and prove as a Chinese legend. The only other bladers who know how to use it are Dashan, Chi Yun and Ryutaro. Solid Iron Fist The Crab in the wall of China The red Crab 2 Special Technic : Astanami Cancer TriviaCategory:HjhCategory:World Beyblade Organisation * He is the only Character who had a three background. * In Metal Victors he was a WBO member alongside with Ryutaro Fukami. * He is always seen with Team Wang Hu Zhong. * He is really simliar to Oscar Hanraw. * He is connected to his bey Dark Cancer. * He is different to his brother Tetsuya.